Whoa!
by crazyladywithabag
Summary: Sirius is all alone, James is spending all his time with Lily, Peter and Moony are away, and all he has left is a old friend, who he can't be friends with. The Summary doesn't really say it that well, so read it please, and review!


Whoa!

Today had been the usual for James potter

Woke up

Showered

Asked lily out

Ate breakfast

Asked lily out

Went to class

Dyed Snape's hair pink

Asked lily out

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

I asked knowing the usual but asking just the same

I looked down and stared at my shoes and then she finally took me out of my misery and told me to piss off.

"Yes"

wait WHAT

"Um...yeah, great, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow"

OMG I asked her out and she said YES!

I have got to tell the guys!

I am so sounding like a poofter

THE NEXT MONTH

The date went great, it was awesome, she even said yes to a second date

and I cannot believe it

I am in love.

So today was great I...

Woke up

Showered

Ate breakfast

Hung out with Lil's

Went to classes

Hung out with Lil's

"Hey Padfoot"

Sirius looked at me weird

"Hi..."

I haven't spent much time with him I suppose, well I have, I mean we have the same classes, although I sit with Lily, and we share a dorm, although I usually go right to sleep. Actually I spend quite a bit of time with him now.

SIRIUS POV

Well prongs has found it fit to say 'Hi Padfoot' that's nice. I mean it's not like he ever actually talks to us, or plays pranks or anything. Moony and I are basically alone now, and with him gone because of the full moon and everything, and Peter's mothers dying, I am pretty much alone.

Except for Evangeline. God that girl, she drives me crazy. We still are in 'secret mode.' We've known each other for years, since birth, our parents are both muggleborn hating idiots. We went to all the socialite events together. Now we are in seventh year, I ran away and I live with her in the summer. I mean, we are both in Gryffindor and our parents shunned us. But mine, well mine went slightly farther. No one else knows of course.

Now here I am and Prongs has actually started talking to me, and guess what about, yeah that's right, Lily. God, sometimes! I mean I tried to get them together, multiple times, but it never worked out, and then it did, and now I am without my best friend, and I feel very, very alone.

JAMES POV

Wow Sirius seems a little distant. I dunno what's wrong with him.

"So she was eating her apple and reading her book and we talked and...Sirius are you listening?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go"

"Where?"

Sirius was already gone

3 HOURS LATER

"Hi Mrs. Prongs, Prongs, Moony"

Sirius seems chipper now, hopefully he is in a better mood.

"Hi Lily"

Oh here is Evangeline Amoris

Sirius hates this girl, and believe me the feeling is definitely mutual.

"What do you want" Sirius spat at her, he seems more angry than usual.

"You shouldn't have gotten angry." Well this is interesting, Moony, Peter, and I are waiting in anticipation.

"I SHOULDN"T HAVE GOTTEN ANGRY!!! You were all over him." Sirius looks Scccaarrry....

"What don't I have that right oh King Sirius, you know sometimes you are just like your brother, if anything I should be angry, you were kissing the living daylights out of her and you- you- you expect me to be okay with it!" Eva screamed

"You said you didn't care!" Sirius exclaimed

"And you actually believed that!" Eva rolled her eyes

Sirius went quiet.

"I can't believe you, how could you say that!? I am nothing like that death eater." Sirius was spitting mad.

"Well sometimes you act like it" So was Eva

This is so confusing...I have no idea what they are talking about, thank god everyone in the great hall left after they heard Sirius getting angry, every one runs when they hear those two scream, usually we get hit with spells too, which is the main reason we run.

"Sorry." Never thought I'd hear that from Sirius Black.

"Hmmm." She answered.

"So what's for dinner? I am starving, mmm... mashed potatoes..."

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N Okay I started this new story, the other one I did, He's Back, is on a permanent hold, I am so writers blocked out, I have no idea what to do with it.

I like this one, it's pretty interesting. It's all about Sirius, the first part is to show, that Sirius is really down, because James, is spending all his time with Lily and he can't spend time with Evangeline, if people weren't to get suspicious.

Please Review, I find it hard to write if I don't have any reviews.

Just hit the small button at the bottom. And gimmie a nice little review, or a horrid one, I don't really care.


End file.
